eashlfandomcom-20200213-history
HF Flyers
HF-Flyers This is the XBox 360 team page for the Hockey Future Boards Flyers EASHL team. We are a group of Flyers fans who enjoy watching our beloved Philadelphia Flyers and enjoy talking about them and hockey at HFBoards Website. Any Flyers fans interested in playing, regardless of whether a member of hfboards.com (it's free) should see our thread at hfboards.com HF-Flyers Recruitment and Scheduling Thread Our Jersey Our Jerseys and Logo are that of the Philadelphia Flyers. I am quite sad we can't create our own Jerseys and Logo. Official Roster (You need to submit a gamertag to be on the official roster) Preferred Positions This is by no means a depth chart, this chart is ordered by order of signing up. This is simply a chart to give us an idea of how many players we have at each position. Players can change attributes, playing styles, and even positions at will once 09 comes out. HF-Boards name - Gamertag - # - Playing style(s) and preferred position(s) LW *Tiger73549 - IrishSniper87 - #87 - Sniper LW, RW, Offensive D Founder/Captain *shamski7 - shamski7 - #9 - Playmaker LW, RW *jme42257 - JH0v127 - #7 - Sniper LW *sa cyred - vI recon Iv - #55 - Sniper LW *TheRuv1211 - TheRuv12 - #93 - Sniper LW C *stafuccijr - JSTAFF 00 - #94 - Dangler C, RW *ForsbergIsOdin - Harvkill1919 - #21 - Playmaker C *teegale - galeforce1H - #16 - Power Forward C *Spongolium- Phootah - #?? - Playmaker C *gagne22 - gagne22 - #22 - Dangler - C *JLHockeyKnight - JLHockeyKnight - #25 - Playmaker C, LW RW *RJ8812 - RJ8812 - #88 - Grinder RW *theeplaymaker - theeplaymaker - #18 - Playmaker LW, RW or Offensive D *PycckuuRocket10 - PycckuuRocket10 - #17 - Playmaker RW, C *Hotshot26 - morrell26 - #8 - Power Forward RW *Flyboydelta - FlyBoyDelta - #32 - Sniper/Dangler/Grinder LW/RW Forward *Hovercraft - Hovereels - #24 - F *ApeZilla - rwndnine11 - #11 - F *N/A - erispera - #?? - Util F, D, G D *N/A - Hubey1327 - #13 - Offensive D, Util *ECLions44 - SeanL44 - #44 - Defensive D *riskyxxbusiness - riskyxxbusiness -#34 - Defensive D *thedjpd - Prodeath97 - #27 - Offensive D *N/A - Lewdo - #23 -Defensive D *Flyershockey1967 - FlyersHockey67 - #10 - Offensive D, Util *GameFace247SON - GameFace247SON - #58 - Offensive D, LW *Shoeny - tomscho - #4 - Offensive D, Util G *The Inebriator - z0lBRO - #19 - Butterfly Goalie *whitesox_2000_22 - steeves22 - #74 - Butterfly Goalie *Number29 - The Yannster - #29 - Stand Up Goalie *N/A - DString611 - #30 - Goalie Totals and Notes *x Forwards *x Defensemen *x Goalies *50 is the Roster Limit I need to edit this page to accurately reflect the current team I would like to see a few more defensemen and another goalie or two. However, we will gladly except any position, as many of our players can switch positions based on needs. Any questions or comments can be placed in the team recruitment thread at hfboards.com